The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Autumn Rose" peach tree and, more particularly, to a peach tree which produces fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately November 1st to November 20th near Arvin in the Southern San Joaquin Valley of California, and which further is distinguished by producing a large red fruit, the flesh of which is of a light amber-yellow coloration, is firm and crisp, and which is otherwise closely similar to the late peach tree "Autumn Gem" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,582), of which the new variety is a mutation, with the exception that it ripens approximately four weeks later than the "Autumn Gem" peach tree.
The ripening date of the fruit of commercial varieties of peach trees is frequently the single most significant criterion in determining their success in the marketplace. With the multitude of varieties of peach trees, both patented and unpatented, early and late ripening varieties are frequently of particular value.
In some instances, varieties have been developed which are closely similar in all other characteristics to well accepted commercial varieties, but ripen significantly earlier or later than those varieties. The market acceptance of such new varieties may be substantially enhanced over other varieties ripening approximately during the same time period, but not possessing any such relationship. The new variety of the present invention bears such a strong resemblance to the "Autumn Gem" peach tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,582) and yet ripens approximately four weeks later than the fruit of the "Autumn Gem" peach tree.